fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Corrupt: The Rogue, Crazy Bitch and The Dragon
X832, Bosco, Vergston The Fire Rogue couldn't help but smile as he looked around the town he once lived in. As always the streets were empty at this time of night, a perfect time to steal from people. As he walked past the slums he couldn't help but wonder how the stupid family he lived with was doing but he shook his head and started to walk more promptly, he hated them all, he should of killed them but he didn't. Stupid human feelings! I am more demon than human at this point yet I still have these emotions! ''Ame thought and kicked some empty trash can. He wasn't being his usual sneak and rob, he already knew this part of town had nothing, he just had to walk a little bit more, towards the noble houses. With a evil smirk at the thought of stealing Ame couldn't help but laugh. "Hope your ready, you monsters and if you get in my way, let's see how long you can stay alive!" Ame whispered to himself. Even if he was more demon, he was far from sane at this point. Delighted by himself he hummed and took out his knife. He started to play with it, throwing and catching it and twirling it around without a care in the world! Dimaría Sangre was trying her best holding herself back from killing (or ''doing romantic deeds) with everybody in her sight, even though her name was infamous throughout the nation of , the same couldn't be said for her appearance, though there was a few mugshots out there, those were all of her previous appearance after the incident had happened. She continued walking down the poorly lit street, seeing a few crimes here and there, most of them being drunken violence which got her even more blood-thirsty than before. Closing her eyes and gritting her teeth before she brought despair upon the town, her eyes were abruptly open as she heard the sound of a trash can being kicked. Sighing as it wasn't anything major, her eyes soon became fixated on a sword that was being tossed as if it was nothing. Even though her victims were no longer limited to weapon-users, she couldn't help but leak some of her blood-lust to the as she saw the weapon. "I can't pass up on such a good opportunity." She muttered to herself, licking her lips as she had established her prey. Unconsciously directing her blood-lust towards the young man who was throwing it, effortlessly jumping on top a rooftop, promptly observing the opposite gender, hoping she could come across a more secluded place where she could execute him. The wind starts to pick up as a man who go by the name of Hayato Kamikaze was strolling down the street, glancing at many people being robbed of their values as he passed by. Hayato was peacefully strolling, enjoying the view of clouds floating by in the sky, until he was interrupted by a thug who stopped him in his track to rob him. Looking at the thug, Hayato could tell the man was poorly trained in hand to hand combat by the stance he was in. "Hey! Don't think I've seen you around here before, you a tourist? Well, this is my territory! Give me all of your values or I'll end you." The man spoke out with a threatening tone, however, it wasn't very effective. Hayato let out a long sigh, the air he exhaled blew on the thug and made him fly away to wherever he might landed. Ame could hear it all. Some guy getting robbed then the robber getting thrown away, people stealing easily, he loved this place although these were the normal sounds he heard whenever he walked these slums. The thing that bothered him most was that he could see from the corner of his eye someone on the roofs. They also seemed to follow him but even so Ame countined to do what he was doing, playing with his knife. He knew if he suddenly change they would know he saw them. Another scream of a thug, this time it wasn't the simple scream because they had been stabbed or pushed aside, this one sounded like a storm pushed him and if to argree with his thoughts Ame felt a small bit of wind. Ame held tightly onto his knife before spinning one hundred and eighty degrees and looking to see what happened to the thug. He found the thug on the floor next to trash cans. "What happened here?" Ame asked to himself as he stabbed the thug in the heart without a second thought. He countied heading towards whoever made the thug fly with a small grin. It was always entertaining for him to stab helpless people. With a sly grin of pure insanity Ame started to walk again and clean his weapon without a care of the world. He did enjoy a good helpless kill every now and again. Dimaría stopped dead in her tracks, a fair distance away from where her prey had stopped but due to her position on the roof, she practically had a bird's eye view of the scene. She had sensed a rather strong presence in the vicinity, and this was soon confirmed as she spotted a body flying threw the air, landing near her prey as the young man heartlessly stabbed the helpless person without a second thought. Upon seeing this action of cruelty, unlike most sane people who would survey the situation that would unfold next, the woman couldn't help but laugh to herself as she released even more blood-lust, eager to kill the young man, however, she wasn't foolish enough to let down her guard as the strong presence hadn't disappeared, in fact, it seemed to be coming closer, even though it was coming rather slowly. Hayato continued walking ahead, spotting a little blonde boy in the distance, the boy's scent was clear to Hayato, and he reeks of blood. Must be a famous murderer... I wonder how he is in person.. Hayato shown little interest in the boy, picking up the pace of his steps and in the blink of an eye, he was only a few feet behind the boy. "Yo." He held up two fingers forming the peace sign. "I'm guessing you're the one who killed that man?" He pointed at the now dead body of the thug that he had launched a few moments ago. Ame was out of sync and never really noticed the man and was rather shocked when he started to speak. Black hair, pointy ears, expensive looking clothes. Ame noted and nodded. "Yeah I am, I heard you throw this guy?" He half asked, half guessed as he countined to watch the man and the person on the roof, he nearly cursed under his breath when he realised he lost him. Ame was on high alert. "Look, I usually would try and kill you on the spot but I am kind of busy at the moment..." Ame barely told the man, there was something about him that bothered Ame. "Strength," that was what was wrong he noted to himself once more, not caring if it sounded odd to this man or not although Ame's blood lust was screaming at him to try and kill him, the person on the roof was bothering him more. He couldn't look more than the corner of his eyes, he knew it so he decided to start yawning, looking like he was bored which turning in a circle. It was useless. Whoever that person is, they are good at blending into the shaodws... ''Ame thought, he was not acting his usual self at all, he knew this would give some warning to the man he was talking too. The female weapon user surveyed the new entity that entered her eyesight, the entity seemed to be the source of the strong aura she seemed to feel. Though she was not alright in the head, at least she had enough sanity to attack what seemed to be two trained people with a direct attack. She gritted her teeth in annoyance because she had been stalking her prey for a rather long time now and didn't want someone else killing her target. "You are correct. It is I who launched this poor man to this location." Hayato replied to the blonde boy, observing him from head to toes. The scent on the boy wasn't normal, not the same as an average ''human murderer. "May I know your name? I'm Hayato. Hayato Kamikaze.." He asked, "I want to know, what are your motives for killing and your capabilities." Ame was shocked about how straight forward this guy was. Well then I guess there is no need to act the whole 'I'm a normal guy in these streets act. ''Ame thought taking a while before thinking to answer the guys questions. "My names Ame, just plain old Ame! To be honest I don't really care what your name is," Ame started as he waved his hand in front of his face like he was some rebel teenager. "My motives for killing is nothing special, just like the delight of seeing light disappear from peoples eyes and all!" Ame left it at that, he didn't bother to answer the whole capabilities question, he didn't care what his capabilities were i nthe first place. ''All that matters in driving in the knife and doing the kill! Ame smiled with craz in his eyes. "They call me the Fire Rogue in these parts, I am guessing you know I am pretty much a serial killer!" With that Ame looked clearly at the roof where he could just see the person peeking. "YO!" Ame screamed at the person. "What'cha doing up there? I kind of sick of you watching me ya know, come down here, we can have a friendly lil' chat!" Ame bellowed, enjoying the attention. Who to try and stab first? ''Ame couldn't help but think. After all, that's all crazy killers think of when they are in a sitation like this. Without a glace away from the unknown person he raised his right hand and burned the corpse he had killed, something he always did after a kill. "This kid has guts..." Dimaría grinned as her victim beckoned her to come down from her position. Not needing to even think twice, she effortlessly departed from the rooftop, reaching the height of a small flat (apartment) as she soared through the air, landing a few metres to the right of the one who introduced himself as Ame and who would also soon be the next victim of Dimaría. "I'm surprised you noticed me from up there, now I'm interested in you even more... though don't get me wrong, I'm not some sort of a cougar. I'm not into young boys like you... however, age and romantic preferences doesn't really matter in terms of killing people anyway." She grinned as she was practically ready to pounce at the blonde. The fire from the burning corpse would die out rather quickly as Dentanus looked over to the corpse and inhaled in the air from that general area. His face expression remained as cold as ever. He was getting bored, wanting to see a fight, or better yet be in one. "What would happen if I told you, that I'm here to put you to your misery?" Not trying to get too excited, he mentally lowered his magical power to the level of an average S-Class Mage. Ame didn't even answer, he quickly stepped away and allowed space to move freely. He instanly achieved his first stage in Dark Souls, knowing full well that this match wasn't something to just smile and hit someone and you won! His hand started to burn like acid was pour onto them, but Ame was used to this pain and soon a dark brown tainted mark traveled from the tips of his fingers to his elbow, his veins turning from blue to blood red. His knife turned pitch black, the only thing visual was the white eight pointed star showing that this weapon wasn't a normal one. He smirked, and didn't say anything but only got ready to make the first move. "Oh my... I may need to rethink my preferences..." Dimaría stated as she giggled slightly with a maniacal look on her face. "But it's a shame really, for you to brandish your weapon against me. It makes me want to see your pathetic face when I cut off each limb one by one, dissecting you as if you were a test subject. It makes me want you to feel the anguish and pain and regret for bringing such shame to the name of weapon-users. I want to see you drown within your own blood as you wouldn't even be able to cry from the pain as either you've cried everything out during the battle or I've already stabbed your eyes meaning the only liquid that they can release is blood. You better hope there's a God up there cause looks your life here is over." The crazy woman announced as she requipped a huge black scythe that seemed to have an aura of its own. "I don't know what are your relations with each other, but that doesn't mean I won't interfere." Hayato said as he revealed two small daggers from his right sleeves and left sleeves into his palms and pointed them at Dimaría and Ame. He exerted out his magical power into an aura with the same intensity as an S-Class Mage's. Ame was disturbed by the man, the fact his aura changed, it proved how deadly he was. Meanwhile the woman amused him, her sanity was more questionable than his, he was tempted to go over-board on the first go but forced himself not too, it was too early to take out the big guns and show off his true power so instead he gripped onto his sword and went for a swing at Dimaria, a simple swing to test her, nothing that was meant to do anything major to her. He was simply testing her and planning his moves carefully as well as eying up the non-human. "Sorry if you wanted to '''test the waters' but I just absouletely, hate holding back!" Dimaría announced the once present grin on her face morphed into a wicked smile, a smile unfit of being seen in battle. Tightening her grip on her scythe, she brought her scythe behind her neck before optimising the power of her well-trained arm muscles, swinging the weapon as if it were a golf club, the wind pressure easily having the force to shatter windows into many pieces, and the scythe itself, not only threatening to block the incoming attack, but to slice the perpetrator of the attack into two. Hayato calmly manipulated the wind around his daggers and threw them towards Dimaría's scythe, the wind pushing the daggers forward with the same power as her swing. He then starts inhaling in air, creating a small orb of wind inside of his mouth. "Tempest Dragon's..." As soon as he opened his mouth, the small orb became a giant blast of wind and was directed at the gap between Ame and Dimaría, knowing that one of them would be caught up in the range of his attack. "..Roar!!" Testing the waters hadn't been a good idea, he found that out the hard way as a scythe and vortex of pain came flying towards him. Dimaría became the least of his worries as he slid to the right and jumped back on top of the roofs, he didn't manage to quite miss the scythe, it ended up cutting a small chunk of Ame's hand making him swear like a trooper as he stood on top of the roof. He eyed up his enemies unsure if he should swallow his pride and run away, one-on-one wouldn't have been so bad but fighting a free-for-all was harder than the thief had expected. Biting down on his lip Ame sighed with pain and annoyance. There was no way he would back down, he was stubborn like that even if it ended up costing him his fingers after all. Category:Roleplay Category:Role Play Category:RP